The Sick Day
by musicli
Summary: Lin's sick but Korra takes care of her
1. Chapter 1

**The Sick Day, Chapter 1**

By ~musicequalsli

Just something I wanna let you know before you read this, this is a Korralin Fanfic, know that it isn't really biased on a specific time but Korra and Lin are going out and are in a serious relationship that no one knows about. Oh and, this is my first Fanfic so reviews will be well appreciated and please be nice . and I'm sorry if this isn't what you thought would happen, but in my mind, that's how it went, so you use your imagination if you don't like it.

The Sick Day Chapter 1:

Korra walked around the block to Lin's apartment. She shook off a shiver. Even though it was only the beginning of fall, the mornings were now getting cold, especially this early with the sun still rising.

Korra walked up to Lin's apartment door and played with the knob. To her surprise, it was still locked. Normally Korra wouldn't be worried except for the fact the Chief had usually been up for a while and was waiting for Korra to walk in. 'What if she was captured by the Equalists during the night?!' Korra quickly shook the thought off, knowing the Chief could handle herself and began looking for the hidden key while thinking 'She probably just overslept'.

Korra quickly found the key and turned the knob, opening the door to a dark apartment. She thought to herself 'This isn't normal at all' "Lin?"  
Korra flicked a light on and then started her way towards Lin's bedroom, even more shocked to see Lin still asleep in bed.

Korra walked up next to her and kissed her cheek. She decided to not disturb her, she could sleep in for one day, she works too much as it is, and laid herself down on the floor right next to the bed. She looked up and watched her love in a peaceful sleep. 'I've never seen her sleep so soundly and peaceful, it's so cute!'

Korra put her hands under her head and closed her eyes, but not for long. She heard a loud, rough cough escape from her love. "Lin?" Korra shuffled up and sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand to Lin's forehead. 'She's burning up!' Worry now started flowing through her veins. "Are you ok? Are you feeling alright?!"

"Just... Fine..." The words barely made it out before Lin started coughing again. Lin opened her eyes slightly and looked at the girl in the eyes for a few moments before closing them again but then being abruptly disturbed by a hard cough.

"Lin!?" Korra was now worried more than before. 'Lin's eyes looked terrible!' Korra pulled Lin into her arms and held her close.

Lin opened her eyes again at the sound of hearing her name and saw a painful expression of worry on the young girl's face. "Korra..." she said with a crackled and raspy voice "I'm fine... I probably just caught a bug from work... I'll be fine by the end of today..." she finished with a series of coughs and wheezes.

Hearing Lin's voice, Korra knew she wasn't going to be fine and most likely needed some medical attention. She frowned knowing Lin would never accept the fact she might actually need some help. "Lin..."

"I'm fine, Korra..." Lin said with harshness before continuing to cough. Suddenly she realized how late she must have slept if Korra was already here! "I'm going to be late for work!" Lin flung her blankets off and stood out of bed quickly. She then found herself completely light headed and her vision went as her legs gave out from under her.

When her vision started to clear up, she was in Korra's arms on the bed again. "You aren't working today." Korra said in a serious tone and by the look on her face, Lin knew she would lose this fight and released a sigh in defeat before she started to cough again.  
Korra put her love under some blankets before she reached for the phone on Lin's nightstand. "You need to call in sick, right?"

Lin shook her head while shivering "My officers know that if I don't show up or if I come in late, I'm not playing hooky and that I had good reasons."

"Ok" Korra said while putting the phone back "then I'm gonna get some more blankets, and a couple other things, just stay in bed" Korra said and then kissed Lin forehead while brushing her fingers through Lin's damp hair, feeling wetness on Lin's skin. Lin was having cold sweats, and this only made Korra even more concerned.

While Korra was getting the blankets, she heard a loud THUD! And ran into Lin's room to find Lin on the floor, trying to get up while shaking. "Lin!" Korra ran over to Lin and started lifting her off the floor "I thought I told you to stay!" Korra said while putting her back in bed.

"I had to use the bathroom." Lin said with a slight attitude but then coughed.  
Korra rolled her eyes "Next time, tell me so I can help you!" Korra said as she left the room to finish what she was doing.

When Korra returned this time, she had a small bowl of warm water, wash cloth and blankets in her hands before she placed everything down on the nightstand.

Korra first put more blankets on the shivering Lin and then put a wet wash cloth across Lin's forehead. "You really need to relax today." Korra sat up on the bed with her legs criss-crossed and then moved Lin's head onto her lap. She stroked Lin's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair.

Lin just sighed and closed her eyes. She was hating the idea of her being sick and weak and having to be cared for. She remembered her mother having to force her to stay in bed and be cared for even as a child. She just always wanted to be independent and the fearless Chief of Police all the time but she knew, she can't always be.

"Lin?" Korra asked concerned before kissing her cheek "You okay?"

Lin nodded and then in a crackly voice "Just a little tired."

"Why don't you sleep then?" Korra said with a soft smile "I'll be right here when you wake up."

She shook her head "No, I'll just rest here" Lin lifted up her arm to cup Korra's face but her arm was weak and became too heavy and before she reached Korra, it fell back onto the blankets.

Korra looked down at Lin seeing the disappointment on Lin's face. "Here, I'll help." Korra said while lifting up Lin's hand for her and smiled as she felt Lin's weak fingers stroke her cheek gently but then Lin's fingers froze and tightened up.

Korra looked at Lin and saw her face completely green and her whole body completely frozen. Korra quickly ran and got a small trash can from beside Lin's desk.

Korra helped Lin sit up and then watched as Lin emptied her stomach while holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing Lin's back with the other. When Lin finally stopped puking, she collapsed back on the bed while moaning. Korra felt uneasy and looked at Lin with concern "Maybe I should take you to a doctor."

"It's okay Korra, I'm fine" she flashed a small smile at Korra but then she started coughing again.

Korra stroked Lin's cheek and went through an argument in her head before she sighed and defeated herself."I'm gonna call Tenzin"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sick Day, Chapter 2**

By ~musicequalsli

"I'm gonna call Tenzin"

Lin tried to protest "No! Kor-"

"No! You are gonna see a doctor if you like it or not! You are sick! Let me just make sure it is a silly cold or if it's something worse. Katara is around right now for Pema and I don't think she would mind helping you!" Korra picked up the phone and started dialing. "Tenzin?"

"Korra?! Wait! You aren't home!? Where are you!?" Tenzin replied in shock.

"I'm at Chief Bei Fong's, I came over to ask a question about metal bending." Korra responded quickly.

"This early in the morning! And why didn't you just call her up instead of going all the way to her apartment?!" Tenzin was not happy.

"Well, it was on my mind and I knew she would be up and it was more of a question to do with positioning and you know I need to see it to understand it. Anyways, that's not the reason I'm calling, Lin-" Tenzin cut her off.

"Well, it should be! You pretty much snuck out of the house! I want you to come home now! You are grounded!" Tenzin said furiously.

"Lin's sick." Korra said flat out knowing it would hit Tenzin in the gut.

"...How sick?..."

"Fever, cold sweats, puking, coughing, scratchy voice, incredibly weak, I think she even passed out! Shall I continue?"

"No, no, that's enough. I suppose you called to see if Katara would see her?"

"That was the plan, she is refusing to go to anyone, but I figured it would be easier to force her to see Katara." Korra looked down at Lin and Lin looked away, obviously pissed but she didn't care, she just wanted her to get better now.

"Yes, it would be, I will be over shortly on Yoogi."

"Thank you Tenzin. Bye" Korra hung up the phone and then looked at a very pissed Lin who glared at her. "I'm sorry but I don't think it's a crime that I make sure that the woman I love is going to be ok."

Lin rolled her eyes and then started coughing again but this time much worse than ever that the force threw her upwards and when she stopped, she fell back in Korra's lap and moaned quietly so Korra wouldn't hear.

Korra got up off the bed and went over to Lin "We should probably wait in the living room so we can see when Tenzin arrives, let me carry you there."

"No! I will not be carried like some child!" Lin protested and then went to stand and stood for a second before she fell right into Korra's arms that swung her up and carried her into the living room and then gently placed her down on the couch.

"I'm gonna get a few blankets from the bed, it might be cold on the way to the Air Temple, especially on Yoogi."

Korra went and got the blankets and put them in a bag that she placed on her back. She came back into the room and sat on the couch with Lin across her lap while she waited for the sky bison to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sick Day, Chapter 3**

By ~musicequalsli

As they waited, Korra could tell Lin's health was slowly getting worse. 'Come on Tenzin! Hurry up!' Korra thought.

When the sky bison was appeared, Korra got up and then scooped Lin up in her arms, this time Lin didn't protest and they walked outside to Tenzin.

"Lin?!" Tenzin said in surprise as he saw Lin in such bad shape. "Let me help you Korra." Tenzin took Lin into his arms and then airbended himself and Lin onto the bison while Korra climbed up onto it.

Korra sat next to Lin who was laying down while Tenzin went up to the front and said to the sky bison "Yip yip Yoogi!" and started to direct the bison back to the Air Temple.

Korra pulled out the blankets and put them on Lin. She was happy her and Lin were sitting alone but it wasn't enough when she started to see that Lin's health only seemed to be getting even worse, and fast. Korra knew something was wrong because Lin had not said one jokingly mean thing to Tenzin, and didn't even say anything the whole time. Korra held Lin close with one arm and then made a small flame in her other hand.

When they landed, Korra hoped that Tenzin only saw Korra holding Lin and making a flame as an attempt to keep Lin warm and nothing more because at that moment, that really was all Korra wanted and was trying to do.

Tenzin picked up Lin and kept a couple of blankets around her while he encouraged Korra to keep using her firebending to keep Lin warm as they ran inside. Once inside, Tenzin placed Lin down on the bed in the closest room, Korra's.

Katara walked over and asked everyone to leave the room while she was with Lin.

Korra excused herself from waiting outside the room with Tenzin and the other airbenders to "go to the bathroom" but when Korra was finally alone, she started to cry. She was so worried about Lin and just wished she was fine and that she could feel Lin's strong arms around her waist and hear Lin say something jokingly about how she was such a hormonal, horny, teenage girl. Korra was hating seeing Lin just sitting there, a memory of her prior self. The feeling in her heart made it feel like it was breaking from the pressure the worry that was pulling down on it.

When Korra finally got herself together, was walked back to everyone else and waiting a little while longer until Katara walked out. She explained that Lin had a very nasty bug, most likely caused by being too exhasted and then not letting herself fight the bug off but that she should be fine in a week if she takes some medicines Katara put together for Lin but she wants Lin to stay a few days just in case.

Tenzin looked at Korra "Do you mind sharing your room for the next few days since Katara already has the spare bedroom?" Tenzin stuttered nervously "and I would really prefer that someone be with Lin to make sure she is ok at all times but it would be ok if you didn't! You could always sleep in one of the girls' rooms!"

"Of course I wouldn't mind sharing my room and I will watch over Lin for the time being" Korra smiled politely but on the inside, she was just relieved and happy Lin would be ok but the excitement of having Lin in her room for a few days was building up inside her.

Everyone walked inside the room but only to find Lin was sleeping and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so everyone walked out except Korra. She sat next to Lin and ran her fingers through Lin's hair as she watched Lin's eyes open "Hey sleepy head" Korra said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sick Day Chapter 4**

By ~musicequalsli

"Hey sleepy head" Korra said with a smile.

Lin looked at up Korra and flashed a weak smile but before she knew it, her eyes were closed once again.

Korra sat there with Lin and stroked Lin's hair. The older woman needed to rest. She was going to be alright as long as she listened to Katara's orders. Korra would have to make sure Lin did.

-

A few hours later, Lin awoke again. "How are you feeling?" Korra questioned.

"A little better" Lin said with a scratchy voice before coughing slightly while sitting up.

"Good" Korra hugged her and didn't let go.

"Korra?" Lin lifted her arms and placed them around Korra and held her. Her arms felt like they were made of lead but Lin could sense something off about Korra. "Love?"

This made Korra start to cry. She buried her head into Lin and held onto her tighter.

Lin pulled away and then looked at Korra. "What's wrong?" Lin asked concerned.

Korra refused to look at her while tears were in her eyes. She looked down so her hair could hide her face.

Lin pushed Korra's face back up with her hand and then made Korra look at her in the eyes only to be surprised that another warm wave of tears fell from Korra's eyes. Lin took her finger a wiped Korra's tears away. "What's wrong love? You can tell me."

Korra attacked Lin with a strong bear hug that pushed Lin's back onto the bed. Korra sniffled while refusing to let go.

"Korra..." Lin tried to sit back up but the weight of Korra made it impossible so she just hugged the girl back.

"I was so scared…" Korra cried into Lin's shoulder "I was so worried... It was like looking at a ghost of you…"

Lin held Korra and stroked Korra's hair "I'm sorry I worried you but its ok, I'm here, I'm starting to feel better, and I'm not going anywhere." Lin tilted Korra's head up and then kissed her.

"Ok…" Korra sighed while wiping away the remaining tears off her face and then cuddling up next to Lin's side, wrapping an arm around Lin.

Lin wrapped an arm around Korra before coughing slightly. "I love you Korra…"

Korra looked up at Lin with a smile "You've never told me that before." Korra smiled even wider and almost started crying again but instead put her head on Lin's shoulder "I love you too Lin, so much."

They stayed like that, holding each other in peace, until Lin said "Someone's coming." as she shifted to pretend as if she was sleeping and Korra walked around her room gathering things to make a place to sleep on the floor, though she and Lin both knew very well, she was most likely going to sleep in her bed with Lin.

Tenzin walked in with Katara. "Korra, how does she seem?" Tenzin questioned while Katara walked over next to the bed and started checking on Lin.

"She slept a while but from what she has told me, I think she is feeling better." Korra said with a polite smile.

"That's good." Tenzin said "You sure you are ok with staying here for the night? Jinorra has already said she is completely fine with you staying in her room and that you two can have a 'Girl's Night'"

Korra shuddered at the idea of a 'Girl's Night'. "I'm fine, I promise I don't mind staying and watching over Lin. She is my metalbending teacher so it's not like she is a complete stranger or something and besides, this could be a time where I can ask some questions about it."

"Ok, just don't ask too many and let her rest." Tenzin started his way to the door "Good night Korra."

Korra starting setting up a place to "sleep" while Katara continued to check and care for Lin. When Korra was done, Katara had finished and then gave Korra a polite gesture before leaving.

Korra walked over to Lin and then kissed her. "All good?"

"As good as I could be right now but do you think you could help me with something?" Lin shifted so she was sitting up and then swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I need to use the bathroom, help me walk there?"

"Of course." Korra stood up by Lin and then put an arm around Lin's side and helped her up and then helped her to the bathroom and then when they were done there, Korra helped Lin back to bed.

"Korra, think you can do me one more favor?" Lin asked and Korra nodded right away. "Can you get me something small to eat?"

"Yup, I'll be right back." Korra kissed Lin's forehead and then left.

When Korra returned, she had a bowl of soup. She handed Lin her soup and then sat next to Lin as she ate. "This is really good Korra, did you make it yourself?"

Korra nodded "I wanted the best for my love." Korra smiled and then hugged Lin.

"Thank you" Lin smiled slightly back at Korra.

Lin finished eating and laid back down on the bed. Korra put the bowl on the floor and then laid down next to Lin and watched as Lin's eyes started to grow tired. "Here you are in my room all alone but yet, we can't do anything." Korra chuckled.

"I'd never do anything like that in a place where other people are around who could find out about our relationship, and most likely try to end it but it is unfortunate." Lin kissed the girl but then quickly pulled away "Maybe that's not such a great idea, I don't want you getting sick. Now that I think of it, maybe you shouldn't sleep in bed with me either." Lin started to shift away from Korra.

"I don't care. I want to be close to you." Korra said while moving close to Lin again.

"Alright, but let's try to get some sleep now. It's late and I'm tired and you probably are too." Lin kissed Korra's forehead and then closed her eyes.

"Ok." Korra cuddled up to Lin and then closed her eyes "I love you Lin, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't… I promise." Lin closed her eyes and then listened to the slowing heartbeat of her love "I love you too Korra."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sick Day Chapter 5**

By ~musicequalsli

Korra woke up and found Lin still in a deep sleep. She was glad for that. The more Lin slept, the faster she would recover.

She got up and started clearing the space where she didn't end up sleeping. She washed Lin's bowl from the night before and put it away and then got dressed.

She went into the kitchen and put some water in a teapot. She heated the water up with firebending then poured the tea into 2 cups. She picked them up and then walked back into the room and placed the cups on the floor.

Lin was still sleeping but was now in a light sleep and Korra knew it'd only be minutes before Lin would awake, so she sat on the floor next to Lin and ran her fingers through her hair.

Lin slowly opened her eyes with a grunt.

"Morning Lin" Korra said looking at Lin with a smile.

"Good morning..." Lin says while letting out a couple of coughs.

Korra hands her a cup of tea "Here, jasmine tea just the way you like it." she says as she picks up her own cup.

"Thank you" Lin sits up and sips her tea and which sends a warm shiver down her spine. "It's good."

Korra sipped her tea and although she didn't like to admit it, she had really started to love drinking tea ever since Lin and she had started going out. For the longest time she always saw tea for old farts but now, it helped her relax, it soothed her and most importantly, it reminded her of Lin.

Korra stood up and then sat down on the bed behind Lin with her back against the wall and Lin leaning against her chest. "Do you think there will be a time where we can do this every morning?" Korra said while wrapping her arms around Lin's waist.

Lin pondered the question for a few moments "Eventually, I don't think we can keep this a secret forever and when everyone knows, it might be hard at first, but I'm sure we will eventually be able to be together all the time" Lin said with a smile tugging on her lips as she started imagining things.

"That'll be nice..." Korra said while putting her head on top of Lin's "I can't wait."

"Me too but for now, we have this moment and tomorrow." Lin said while holding Korra's hand.

Korra nodded. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, I mean, I still cough and my throat hurts, not entirely sure if I have a fever still but at least I'm not puking or passing out." Lin almost started coughing but sipped her tea and soothed her throat.

"Yeah..." Korra tightened her arms around Lin "I'm so happy you are feeling better."

"Same but if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Lin said as she freed herself from Korra's grip and started to stand up.

Korra watched Lin, whose legs shook underneath her "You sure you can walk alright?"

"I'm fine, muscles just need to wake up, they haven't had any weight on them for a day." Lin assured Korra leaving the room.

Korra sat on the bed and waited few minutes before Lin came back in "Do want to go to the kitchen and eat something? It might be nice to get out of this room."

"Yeah, as much as I love your room, I'm getting cabin fever." Lin said with a smirk.

Korra stood up and started walking with Lin into the kitchen to see Pema.

"Lin, how are you feeling?" Pema asked, obviously happy Lin was now walking around.

"Much better, thank you." Lin said politely.

"Would you like some toast for breakfast?" Pema asked.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Pema said as she started around the kitchen. "You can wait in the dining room and I'll bring it to you. Korra, I assume the usual?" Pema said with a smirk.

"Heck yeah!" Korra said while getting excited, she was starving.

Pema laughed and started preparing food while Korra and Lin walked into the dining room and sat on the pillows on the floor.

Lin started shivering so Korra left for a few minutes to get a blanket.

"So, what's up with you and Korra?" Pema asked Lin from the kitchen, with a bit of amusement.

"What? What are you talking about Pema?" Lin said, her face startled and heart suddenly racing.

"Oh please! Lin, it's obvious to me. I remember the way you use to look at Tenzin and how you look at Korra now, and how Korra looks at you, and how she seems to care for you so much." Pema said laughing.

"You know?..." Lin choked out.

"Yes, and I can tell it is for all the right reasons." Pema said while walking in and then sitting down. "I know you aren't using Korra for your own reasons, I can tell you two truly do love each other and Lin, you need Korra, you've needed someone for a long time." Pema put a comforting hand over Lin's "You've been alone too long. I'm happy for you two. I know many other people won't be so accepting but your secret is safe with me. I do believe maybe you should tell Tenzin though, he might not be so accepting, but I won't let him hurt you guys." Pema stood back up and went back to preparing breakfast.

"Thank you" Lin said trying to understand what just happened.

Korra walked back in and wrapped the blanket around Lin. "You ok? You look kinda... frazzled."

"Just fine Korra. Thank you." Lin said while pulling the blanket tighter around her, still digesting what she had just heard.

Korra sat down next to Lin and a few minutes later, Pema came in with breakfast.

Korra's mouth watered at the sight and smell of food and immediately started shoveling her food into her mouth while Lin slowly picked at her toast.

Lin looked up at Pema with a look that questioned if Pema would say anything to Korra. Pema smiled back and nodded and then mouthed "Not right now." and Lin went back to eating.

"Lin, after we are done, do you want to go outside? It might be good to get some fresh air." Korra said with a smile.

"I'd like that." Lin responded with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sick Day Chapter 6

by ~musicequalsli, Moments ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

Korra and Lin finished eating and then walked outside. Lin could feel Pema smiling at them while they walked. It gave Lin some comfort that not everyone was against them.

As they walked outside, Lin tightened the blanket around her and Korra put her arms around Lin, keeping her warm. They walked to the end of the island that was secluded and hidden where no one could see them. It was surrounded by trees and had a small beach.

Korra sat on the sand and Lin sat next to her. "I love coming here... It's so peaceful."

Lin nodded and shivered while Korra pulled her into her arms keeping her warm.

"I wish you weren't sick, we could be doing something a little more fun" Korra said with a seductive tone while winking at Lin.

Lin rolled her eyes "Korra." she said in a warning voice.

"I know, I know." Korra laughed and then pulled Lin closer.

Lin coughed slightly and found herself clinging to Korra, still feeling cold.

"Lin, are you alright?" Korra questioned slightly confused.

"Just cold..." Lin responded while holding onto Korra tighter. She started coughing again and contined to shiver.

"Maybe we should go back to the temple." Korra said while standing up with Lin still holding onto her.

"Yeah... I think that'd be..." Lin mumbled out as her eyes filled with blackness before collapsing.

"Lin!" Korra caught Lin and then lifted her into her arms, holding her close.

-

"She will be fine, she is doing much better, but I think taking her outside might have put some stress onto her body. I suggest you just stay within the temple for now." Katara said with a small smile to comfort a very concerned avatar.

"Ok..." Korra sighed and relaxed her muslces that she hadn't realized were so tense and then walked back into the room. "Lin?"

Lin shifted in bed so she was sitting up "Sorry about that..." she muttered.

Korra walked to her side and pulled her into a hug "Its fine, I shouldn't have taken you outside just yet." she smiled and then continued talking "So Pema told me... That she knows and talked to you."

Lin nodded "yeah, she seems rather... Happy for us."

"Yeah" Korra smiled and then pushed Lin back so she was laying in bed and then pulled the covers up. "I think you should rest right now." she said as she sat down next to her.

"I'm fine." Lin said as she tried to sit back up but was then stopped by Korra pressing her down by the shoulders. "Korra."

"Come on Lin, just relax. I know you are feeling better but you are still sick and I doubt you could get that much better in one day." Korra said with a small glare.

Lin looked into the glare she was receiving only to find that behind that glare, was concern, for her. "Fine." she muttered as she shifted so she was lying on her side.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed and played with Lin's hair. "I know you don't want to stay in bed but I promise when you're all better, you can go to work and we will spend the night out together, ok?"

"That sounds good"

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. You could use it." Korra said as she kissed Lin's forehead and then laid down next to Lin and wrapped her arms around Lin.

"I'll try..." Lin said as she closed her eyes.

-

"Linny? You feeling ok?" Toph knelt down and felt her daughter's forehead "Lin! You're burning up!"

"I'm fine Mom..." Lin said as she tried to sit up while coughing.

"No you're not. You are staying in bed." Toph said while gently pushing her daughter back down on the pillows. "I'll go make some tea for you. Stay in bed."

Toph started to walk away but stopped when a small hand grabbed hers, pulling her back. "Don't go..."

"Lin?" Toph turned around and walked back to the side of her daughter's bed.

"Don't go Mommy..." Lin said quietly while holding her mother's hand and bringing it to her face "I don't need any tea, I just want my mommy to stay next to me..."

Toph smiled at her daughter and held her hand tight "Scoot over kiddo."

Lin made room for her mother and when her mother sat down next to her, she wrapped her arms around her and buried her head against her mother's side.

Toph brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair and wrapped an arm around Lin, holding her tight. "Try to sleep" she whispered.

"But if I sleep, how will I know if mommy will stay with me?..." Lin whispered back.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise, sleep baby." Toph said while rubbing her daughter's back.

"Ok... I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, my lil badgermole" Toph kissed the top of her daughters head. "Sleep well"


	7. Chapter 7

The Sick Day Chapter 7

by ~musicequalsli, Moments ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

Korra shifted out of bed, carefully to not wake Lin in bed. The last thing she wanted was to wake Lin who was now smiling in her sleep. Korra wanted Lin to enjoy whatever she may be dreaming and also didn't want to argue with Lin to go back to sleep once she woke up.

Lin stirred in bed and a few minutes later, the smile faded from her face but she did not wake up. It wasn't until about a half an hour later did she wake up.

"Good afternoon Ms. Beifong. Did you sleep well?"

Lin opened her eyes and blinked a few times "Yes, I slept very well for the first time in a while actually."

"That's good. You have a good dream? You were smiling in your sleep."

"Yeah" Lin smiled at the memory that had been replayed in her dream "I had a dream of my mother and I from when I was a child."

"That's nice." Korra walked over and hugged Lin "You must miss her, don't you?"

Lin's smile faded once again "Very much so. I loved her like any daughter would their mother. I remember sitting in bed as a child and listening to her and my Uncle Sokka tell me stories from the war. She was my hero but I know she is happy and with her good friends, her family in the spirit world."

Korra tightened her arms around Lin "At least you can still look at that, that your mom is happy and you know she's always watching after you."

Lin nodded as she sighed and leaned against Korra.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better truthfully. I'm hoping I'll be able to return home tomorrow." Lin smiled "And return to work"

Korra rolled her eyes and chuckled "You will have to wait for Katara to give you the okay because I can guarantee that I'll let you go home tomorrow, but only if I can come with you and make sure you rest and I can promise you won't be going back to work at least until the day after!"

"I'm not a child Korra! I will be fine on my own."

"Sure." Korra said sarcastically "That's why you almost died because you didn't take care of yourself!"

"I didn't almost die but if it makes you feel better, fine."

"Alright, well, if you are feeling up to it, would you like to eat dinner with everyone else tonight?"

"Maybe, but I don't think I'm up to sitting at dinner with Meelo" Lin snickered.

Korra laughed "You might be right with that! Alright, we'll just eat dinner in here again."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So what do we do until then?" Korra questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know. What is there even to do here?"

"We can play Mahjong?"

"I doubt you are gonna wanna get your ass kicked by me in that!" Lin teased.

"Why are you so confident you'll win?! I can play pretty well if you'd like to know!" Korra responded.

"I played against Firelord Zuko's Uncle Iroh. I learned from the best." Lin grinned.

Korra crossed her arms knowing she'd lose for sure. "Well, then I can just kiss you!" Korra said while turning around and crushing her lips against Lin's.

Lin shared the kiss with her and then pulled away "Although I'd love to, not when I'm still sick. I really would like to avoid getting the Avatar sick if you don't mind."

"Ugh!" Korra crossed her arms and frowned.

"Don't worry, after this is all over, I'll ask Tenzin if he will let me take you out for the night to... show my gratitude to you for taking care of me and maybe I'll have him agree to let you stay the night just in case we stay out late." Lin smirked.

Korra smiled "Ok!"said excitedly.

"I'm gonna look for Katara, I really want to go home tomorrow, even if I have to relax. I don't especially like being at my ex's house." Lin said as she stood up.

"I'll go get her, you stay in here and just relax. Even if you go, I'm gonna make sure you rest!" Korra sprung out of bed and pushed Lin back down before she rushed out the door.

A few minutes later, Korra walked back in with Katara "Lin, are you feeling alright?" Katara questioned "I was just here."

"Just fine, feeling a lot better actually. I would like to go home soon but I would like to know I am ok enough to do so." Lin said while sitting up.

"Lin, even if you did get a lot better, I don't want you to be home alone just yet. I'll check you out if you would like but I really would prefer you to stay a little longer." Katara said while walking over to Lin.

"Katara, I could go with Lin. I can watch her and make sure she is ok while she is home. I can also make sure she doesn't try to go to work. I don't mind." Korra suggested with a soft, persuasive smile.

"I will consider it but you must check with Tenzin to make sure it is ok. Now, Korra, would you mind leaving while I work on Lin?" Katara said.

"Sure thing! I'll go ask Tenzin while I'm at it!" Korra said with a smile as she went into the hallways and searched for Tenzin.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sick Day Chapter 8

by ~musicequalsli, 1 minute, 50s ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

"Tenzin!" Korra ran up to her airbending master "I need to talk to you!"

"Yes Korra?" Tenzin said as he continued walking down the hall.

"Lin wants to go home soon but Katara doesn't want her to be alone just yet, would you mind if I stayed with the Chief while she finishes recovering? Just to make sure she is ok and doesn't try to return to work." Korra asked a little to anxiously.

"Korra, although I am happy you would like to help Lin, I don't think you should. You have airbending training and if Lin still needs to be watched, she should just stay a little while longer." Tenzin responded.

"Tenzin, I think we should let Lin go home. I'm sure one day of training won't make that big of a difference and besides, we should be influencing this behavior from Korra. Also, I don't think Lin is all that comfortable staying at an ex-lover's home." Pema said with a wink towards Korra.

"Um, I didn't think of that." Tenzin said as he scratched his head and blushed slightly "Perhaps you are right Pema. If my mother says it is ok for Lin to go home, then Korra, you may go and watch over Lin."

"Thank you Tenzin." Korra bowed before walking back to her room with a smile.

When Korra walked back into her room, Katara said that Lin would be well enough to go back home tomorrow morning and Korra began helping Lin pack her things up while Pema cooked dinner for the couple.

"Thanks Pema. This looks great!" Korra said with a smile while taking the food and placing it down on the floor in the center of her room.

"Your welcome, enjoy you two!" Pema said and then left.

"This looks so good!" Korra's mouth watered at the smell of the food and before Lin could sit down, Korra was already eating.

"It does smell very nice." Lin sipped her tea "Mmm, jasmine tea, my favorite."

"Do you only drink tea? I swear you barely eat enough for someone who is always hard at work." Korra said between bites.

"I eat more than enough. I just enjoy drinking tea." Lin said with a little roughness.

Korra froze for a second before leaping up and running out of the room "I'll be right back! Just stay there!"

Lin sat silent for a second "Korra? You ok?" she called.

A few minutes later, Korra walked back in, hair in her face. "Sorry." Korra sat back down and didn't return to eating but instead drank her tea.

"Korra? Are you feeling alright?" Lin asked concerned.

"Yeah" Korra smiled "Just fine, my stomach just got a little upset, I think I ate a little too fast" Korra chuckled.

"Ok." Lin chuckled slightly but she was still concerned "Try not to eat so fast."

"Will do Chief!" Korra laughed and began eating again.

Soon they packed up their dinner and then laid down in bed together.

"You know Lin, I really like being here, cuddled up with you in bed. Even though you're sick, I really enjoyed this time we got together, it was nice. I wish I could live with you." Korra said as she curled up next to Lin.

"I enjoyed it too. One day, you will live with me, I promise but right now, it is important you stay with Tenzin and finish your airbending training before we go public with things." Lin snaked an arm around Korra's waist and the kissed the back of her neck.

Korra placed her hand on top of Lin's and laced their fingers together. "I love you Lin. I don't care if many people don't understand why but I love you so much, I could spend my whole life telling you but it will never be enough."

Lin smiled and stroked Korra's hair "I love you too. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"Ok." Korra whispered as she closed her eyes "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well." Lin whispered back and then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sick Day Chapter 9

by ~musicequalsli, 50s ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

Korra woke up in a pool of sweat. She looked over and saw Lin slowly waking up but before she could greet her, she was out of bed and running down to the bathroom again.

"Shit." she said to herself when she stood back up and looked up into the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was damp and stuck to her face. Her face wasn't looking great either, it was pale and ghost-like.

She quickly jumped into the shower and tried to clean herself up. 'Maybe a nice shower will make me feel better. I probably just got too warm sleeping next to Lin.' she thought to herself as she sat under the shower.

Once she was done, she went back into her room to get dressed.

"Hey, I didn't know you took showers in the morning?" Lin looked at Korra hesitantly before standing up and getting dressed.

"I usually don't but I do if I am not feeling well, if I'm stiff or just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Korra smiled at Lin as she also got dressed.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." Lin grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. "I'll see if Pema will make you some breakfast on the go?" Lin suggested.

"Nah, I'm not too hungry this morning. I'd rather just get to your apartment as soon as we can." Korra coughed but hide it under what appeared to be her clearing her throat.

"Korra? Are you feeling ok? You aren't eating breakfast and now you are wearing loose sweatpants and sweatshirts? And you said you only take showers when you aren't feeling well!" Lin grew concerned. 'Maybe we should stay, if Korra is getting sick because of me, I'd rather stay and make sure she is ok.'

"Lin, I'm fine, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and besides, I just want to be comfortable since I'm not really training or anything today. I'm fine." Korra said reassuringly.

"Ok, but if you aren't feeling ok, tell me please?"

"Will do Chief!" Korra laughed as she picked up her bag "Let's go!"

Lin and Korra walked down to the dock and took the ferry over to Republic City. They walked hand in hand through the streets and into Lin's apartment.

"It's nice to be home." Lin said with a content sigh before laying down on her couch.

Korra smiled and then laid down next to Lin "Happy?"

"Very much so." Lin smiled and then tilted Korra's head back and kissed her lightly.

Korra pulled away and smiled but then started coughing and this time she couldn't hide it.

"Korra?" Lin said sternly "Are you sick?"

"No, no! It's nothing! It's just a cough!" Korra stood up and stepped a few feet back defensively.

"Korra. Are you trying to hide it from me?" Lin stood up and started walking towards Korra.

"No! Of course not! I'm fine Lin!" Korra said quickly.

Lin walked up to Korra and then put a hand up to Korra's forehead "You aren't fine! You're burning up! Korra!"

"I'm fine Lin! I swear! It's just a cough!" Korra whined.

"And let me guess, you running to the bathroom more than once was just to get the exercise? Were you getting sick?" Lin looked at Korra with concern growing now.

Korra scratched her head and looked down.

"Korra..." Lin wrapped her arms around Korra's waist "Why didn't you tell me?..."

"I didn't want you to worry... And I wanted to come here with you, so we could be alone and not have to worry about anyone finding us out. I was just so happy being with you and I knew if you found out I was sick, you'd make us stay at the Air Temple where you weren't happy..." Korra turned around in Lin's arms and held onto Lin.

"Korra..." Lin placed a kiss on top of Korra's head and then lifted Korra up and carried her like a child into her bedroom. "You need to rest." Lin laid Korra on the bed and pulled the blankets over Korra. "I won't make you go back to the Air Temple. I'll take care of you. I'm sure I can pull some strings with Tenzin." Lin smiled at Korra and then laid down next to Korra before kissing her cheek. "I won't leave your side."

"Thank you Lin." Korra said as she snuggled up to Lin. "I love you."

"Love you too." Lin held Korra in her arms. "Now rest."

The next few days were filled with Korra's requests and complaints which Lin, of course, happily responded to each. Lin ended up taking a week off of work between getting sick herself and then caring for Korra but although it wasn't what she had expected, she enjoyed every moment.

THE END


End file.
